Different Yet Similar
by LollipopGirlie
Summary: Running away from home and leaving everything behind, Yuki dresses up as a boy and enrolls herself into Osaka High. But she seems to be different from everyone else...yet similar with someone else as well. OCXKayashima
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

A/n: First story and I hope you readers like it. =D

I walked up to the entrance of a boys' high school while slipping my back pack on my back and slipped my duffle onto my shoulder. My eyes fell flat onto the starting ground of the school and slowly flew up to the top of the roof. Even though it was only two stories, it seemed pretty huge from the outside, meaning it'd be even bigger on the inside.

I stepped inside, feeling a cool breeze fly pass me as I entered the hallway. Making my way down to the short hallway, I turned to my left and walked into the main office. I stopped in front of the desk, waiting patiently for someone to come and help me. When they didn't see me, I cleared my throat to get their attention. The person at the front desk apologized as he told me to wait for a few minutes as he quickly made an errand to the other side of the office.

Waiting patiently, I looked around the room, seeing many papers on the desk with a computer, a printer, and a phone. Biting my lips, I looked up as I saw a young man that I supposed was a teacher, since he was dressed up like one when he asked for my name.

"Your name, sir?"

"Yuki Yamashito." I replied, keeping my gaze low.

"Alright, give me one moment."

I nodded as I saw him turn around to the file folders on the other desk by the phone. He searched through it swiftly; looking for my name it seemed and came to a stop when he found it. He pulled out three sheets of paper as he turned back around and handed them back to me.

Pointing to each one, he said, "The first one is your schedule, your room mate shall help you with that. The second sheet is the dorms and which dorm you're in, including your dorm room number. And lastly, the third piece is your map obviously. Now, have a good day and welcome to Osaka High."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

A/n: Please read prologue before reading this! =D

Looking down at the map in my hand, I followed around the codes and arrows as I tried to make my way to my dorm. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes did I come across Dorm 2. I sighed deeply, walking into the area which seemed like the dining room area, the area it seemed everyone hung out at. Looking straight ahead, a few signs were posted up. One of the read, to the left is #1-150, the right is #151-250, straight ahead were mail inboxes.

Knowing that straight wasn't the way obviously, I looked down at sheet and read what room I was in.

"203, huh?" I mumbled under my breath as I turned right and headed down, reading each number on the doors carefully.

After a few minutes, I came across room 203 and double checked my paper, just in case I didn't read it correctly. Seeing that I was correct, I said, "This is it," and clutched the knob.

Turning it, I pushed the door open as I looked inside. Looking around the room, I saw that it was empty. I welcomed myself in, dropping my bags at the twin bed against the wall, which was parallel to the bunk bed on the other side. I looked at the bunk bed on the other side and saw two bags on the bottom one. I walked over as my eyes glued to the bags. A tag stuck out of the bag as my eyes came across it. I slowly reached my hand out to it, until I heard a masculine voice interrupt me.

"I guess I'm not the only one here anymore, huh?"

Startled, I jumped back, feeling my heart stop for a moment as I felt and heard it pump in my ears loudly. I turned around, seeing a tall, yet lengthy young man in the door way to the left of the door to the entrance. His deep brown eyes stared into mine as I felt my throat dry up as our eyes locked. I swallowed hard as I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I stared at him as I saw that his aura was rather dull and lonely looking.

_Things must be hard for him_

I opened my mouth to greet him, but footsteps were heard at the door. Breaking eye contact with each other, we both looked to the door as the knob twisted and the door pushed open. A young man with blond, spiked hair came into view as he breathed heavily. He sighed in exhaustion as he said, "Gosh, it took me forever to find the dorm room."

His aura was so bright and eye-catching that it hurt my eyes a bit, I had to look away. He walked over with a bright smile on his face as he placed his bags onto the ground. I watched him take out a box as he said, "Well, I didn't need this, but my mother insisted…so I took it," he laughed, "And it's pretty good, you guys can have some if you guys want. Hope you guys don't mind that I help myself to it though."

"No, go ahead." The young man in the doorway said as he slowly walked over to the bed.

I stepped aside, not wanting to be in his way as he sat down on the sheet-less bed. I looked over at the young man with blond spiked hair eat the candy as he looked at us. He smiled as he introduced himself, though his mouth was half-full.

"My name's Shuichi Nakatsu by the way, what're your names?"

"Taiki Kayashima," the young man sitting on the bed, replied.

"Yuki Yamashito." I mumbled quietly.

Nakatsu looked at us as if we were odd, but smiled and said, "Nice, you guys got some sweet names…even though you both seem really quiet. But, it's alright though, we're all new here, so, can't blame ya!"

He laughed to himself as I only managed a small smile, Kayashima didn't smile at all. My eyes shifted over to him as he made no kind of expression at all, just blank and dull like when I stared into his eyes, even his aura seemed that way.

Finally, Kayashima looked up as he stared at Nakatsu. Nakatsu pulled another box out of his bag and said, "Here, I have another one. Help yourselves!"

Just as he finished his sentence, he tripped over his bag and fell flat onto his face. Kayashima caught the box as he dodged Nakatsu and placed the box onto the ground gently. Nakatsu straightened up as his cheeks were red, from embarrassment I assumed. He rubbed his forehead as he winced, saying, "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Are you alright?" I heard myself say, surprised that I could say anything at all.

"Yeah," Nakatsu laughed, "I'm fine, just fine."

I nodded as I sat down on the ground; a little bit to the side of him…Kayashima did the same except on the other side of me and Nakatsu. Even though he came to sit to form a circle, he didn't say much. It was really just me and Nakatsu talking; I realized how much of a cool person Nakatsu is, even though he's such an idiot at times.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes fall over to Kayashima as he stared at Nakatsu and continued to stare at him. Finally, I guess Nakatsu realized it too and said, "Sorry, but you've been staring for a while without saying anything…is there something on my face?"

Kayashima shook his head as he looked away and said, "No, I was just thinking…that's all."

"Thinking? What about?" Nakatsu asked, curious.

"N-nothing, nothing at all."

"Aw c'mon, tell us."

"No, it's okay. It's just something stupid."

"C'mon, I'm pretty sure it's not _that_ stupid."

Kayashima opened his mouth to argue, but I couldn't help myself and feel curious as well. Just as he would've said no, I interrupted and said, "Just spill it already."

The both of them looked at me wide-eyed, as if I just said something weird. I regretted interrupting, since I did it in a rude way as well. I bit my lips as I sighed and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to approach it in a rude way."

"Nah, it's cool…right Kayashima?" Nakatsu replied, smiling and nudged Kayashima a bit, even though it seemed he tried to avoid contact with Nakatsu.

"Yeah, right…" Kayashima replied softly, looking at the ground.

"Alright…so, what were you going to say Kayashima? Before I rudely interrupted?" I said, wanting to redeem myself swiftly.

"Nothing…never mind." He replied, again with such softness that it seemed he could only speak so much before his voice broke.

"Oh…I see," I said, surprised to hear my voice disappointed.

"Aw c'mon you big loser, tell us!" Nakatsu pushed, I felt kind of bad.

"It's really nothing." Kayashima smiled weakly, shrugging.

"Alright, fine, whatever…but if you need someone to talk to dude, you can always talk to one of us. We _are_ going to be room-mates for the entire high school years!"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it. Now, I'm going to start unpacking."

Kayashima stood to his feet, walking over to the bottom part of the bunk-bed and unzipped his bag. I watched him from where I sat, wondering why he seemed so down and gloomy…even his _aura_ seemed that way. It was all grayish and muggy; I couldn't help but feel some kind of connection to him…maybe we're in the same position? But I hardly doubt it, I'm a girl and he's a guy…we all have our good and bad moments…then again-what do I know? I _did_ run away from everything.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two_

A/n Read memo? Haha…In this story, I'm making it where everyone already knows each other. Haha…

Slipping into a seat in my first hour, the bell rang for class to start. Students rushed into the classroom and into their seats. I looked over to my left to where Kayashima was seated and kept my gaze on him. His aura still seemed dull; I couldn't help but start to have an interest in him.

Continuing to stare at him, I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from him. I gasped softly as he turned, meeting my eyes. My cheeks redden as I looked away and covered my face with my cap. After a few seconds, I turned a little bit over and peeked from my cap. His gaze was no longer on me. I let out a deep, sharp sigh and fixed my cap back on my head. Just as I did so, many of the students appeared in front me and towered over me. They all yelled and shouted excitedly as I tried to get out from the crowd, but one young man grabbed me by the collar and pushed me against the wall. I groaned out in pain, but looked at the guy and said, "What the hell?"

He stepped forward as he cupped my chin, turning it side to side as he studied my face. I growled as I pushed him off of me and said, "Stop touching me."

"You look too feminine to be a boy, are you sure you're not a girl?" the young man chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

I fell silent, but clenched my fists. I peered over the students and saw one pretty boy looking my way. His eyes were surprise mixed with interest. He seemed rather girly as well, no one seemed interested.

"Should we find out?" the young man smiled smugly, taking a step towards me.

"Don't you _dare _laya finger on me," I growled as my fists shook with anger.

The young man chuckled as he appeared in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. My lips twitched as I felt disgusted. His eyes met mine as he smiled, taking off my coat. I gritted my teeth as I growled, taking a hold of his arm and twisted to the side. He cried out in pain as everyone gasped.

"Does it hurt—_asshole_?" I said as I watched him wither in pain.

I pushed him over to the side as he hit the desk and fell on the ground. He gripped his arm tightly as he continued to cry over his arm. I stuffed my hands into my pocket as I headed back to my seat and slipped into it. Many eyes were on me as I sat down, but I ignored them.

The teacher came into the room as he placed his papers on the desk and introduced himself.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr. Tatsuya (not official teacher's name) and I'm your Math teacher school year."

Mr. Tatsuya looked over at the young man at the ground and said, "What is the commotion all about? What has happened?"

The young man stood up, pointing over at me and exclaimed, "He twisted my arm, sir!"

The teacher's eyes fell on me as I looked up without giving a care and raised an eyebrow. Mr. Tatsuya sighed deeply as he fixed the stack of papers on his desk and said, "Is this true?"

"Yes." I replied, clearing my throat and fixed my cap.

"Aren't you new here…Yuki?"

Mr. Tatsuya glanced at a piece of paper on the side as he read my name.

"Yes sir, I am." I replied, "I transferred here from California."

"Yes, I see. It says right here that you were in one of the best schools in the States."

The whole class went silent as they looked over at me. My eyes ignored them, except for one, the young man from earlier that also had feminine features. I stole a glance at him before Mr. Tatsuya could say anything else.

"If you're so intelligent…then tell me why you're here Yuki."

"My parents sent me here…they said it'll do me some…_good_." I replied, emphasizing the last word.

"I see, well…back to business-why did you twist Ren's arm Yuki?"

I looked over at the person so called "Ren", the person I happened to have twisted his arm. I exhaled slowly, looking back at Mr. Tatsuya and said, "He was touching me before class started—before you came into the room, sir."

Mr. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, but looked over at Ren and said, "Is that true?"

"N-no sir, o-of course not." Ren's voice broke slightly with his lies.

"Really?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Okay then…Yuki, would you please step outside?"

I nodded, gathering my things into my bag and got out of my seat. I swung my bag over my shoulder, looking at Ren and glared at him for a quick second, then made my way to the door. Just before I would've walked out, someone yelled, "Wait! It isn't his fault!"

I turned around, seeing the young man from before with feminine features standing up. Everyone turned, their eyes on him as he defended me.

"It's not Yuki's fault, Ren's the one who should be at fault! He touched him!"

"Mizuki…" Nakastu murmured.

"Shut up Mizuki, you don't know anything!" Ren shouted at him.

"Ren!" Mr. Tatsuya said, his voice hard, "Come with me, please."

Ren jumped, but nodded and walked up to the door. He stopped for a second, giving me a quick glare before he left the room. I rolled my eyes, walking back to my seat and placed my things back down. I sighed deeply, holding my head, resting until I saw a shadow loom over me. I removed my hand, looking up and saw the young man who had defended me.

"Hello, I'm sorry for getting involved but I couldn't help it. He was being an asshole." He made a face as he spoke to me…his voice was rather high, but it suits his looks.

I smiled weakly, nodding in thanks and said, "It's no problem, thank you."

His smile brightened as his eyes seem to have a glitter to them—he looked so much like a girl. He held out his hand, "My name's Ashiya Mizuki."

"Yamashito Yuki." I replied, taking his hand and shook it.

We exchanged a smile as we shook hands. For some reason, I had an inkling that I would be become good friends with this person—it felt kind of good to be honest.

"So...if you don't mind me asking, how come you're here in Japan, instead of in the States?" Mizuki asked as he sat down in the empty seat next to me.

I chuckled as I took off my cap and ran my fingers through my short brown hair, "Like I said before—my parents sent me here because it'll do me some good."

"Do you some good? What do you mean by that?"

I met Mizuki's eyes as I saw total cluelessness in them. I shrugged as I placed my cap on the table, "I don't know—it's a long story."

"Oh I see, well—" Mizuki glimpsed at the clock, "It's almost 2nd hour, what do you have next?"

"Um…" I fumbled through my back-pack and grabbed my schedule, "I have…English."

"Oh, seriously?" Mizuki exclaimed, "I do too, wow! You should sit with me."

My lips curved into a small smile as I nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, so, I'll walk with you since we have next hour together."

I nodded as I looked away and stuffed my schedule back into my pack. Mizuki tapped my shoulder and pointed to her desk—signaling I guess that he was going to grab his stuff. I nodded and waited as Mizuki left my side. My eyes wandered around the room for a few, then fell on the young man I was staring at before.

_Taiki Kayashima…_

Just then, Kayashima turned and met my eyes. Our eyes locked as I felt his eyes pierce into mine. My breath caught in my throat as he continued to stare into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't find myself to—which made me feel like a huge idiot. Trying my hardest to look away, I came to realize that his aura had darkened as he continued to stare at me. Wondering why his aura had darkened, I became curious and wanted to ask why—but how? I couldn't just waltz right up to him and ask, "Hi there roommate, I realized that your aura has darkened to a darker color and I want to know why—mind telling me?"

Before I could think of anything, his eyes turned cold and sent a chill up my spine.

_W-what's his problem?_

The bell rang loudly as Kayashima stood from his seat and left the room in a flash. I sighed rather sharply as I grabbed my things and stood from my seat. I couldn't help but retrace the path Kayashima made with my eyes—wondering what was wrong with him. I stepped forward to leave the room, but a tap and voice came behind my shoulder.

"Planning to sneak out on me?"

I recognized the voice and turned around, "Sorry, no…just—lost in my thoughts."

Mizuki waved it off, "Nah, it's okay. I do that all the time too. Anyways, off to next hour."

I nodded as Mizuki led the way since I was new here. I kept my eyes on her—I couldn't help but get the feeling she's a girl.

_But why would a girl be in an all guys' school?_

I paused for a second and then mumbled, "Well, _I'm_ a girl in an all _guys'_ school."

Mizuki turned around as he looked at me. I froze and hoped he didn't hear what I said. We stared at each other for a while before his eyebrow rose, "What's wrong?"

I blinked, "What?"

"You stopped walking a few minutes ago."

I looked at the distance between us and my cheeks redden, "Oh…sorry."

Mizuki chuckled, "It's alright, c'mon."

I made my way to his side and we made a left—into the classroom.

A/n I'm sorry it took forever to update. Life's been hectic and I've been really busy. I'm so very sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD


End file.
